Can't Sleep?
by nerdalert123
Summary: Hermione can't sleep because of a storm. Ginny can't either. What happens when the two look for solace in each other on a stormy summer night? Hermione/ Ginny Femmeslash oneshot.


Ginny scooted to rest her back against the headboard, bringing her knees to her chest as she listened to the storm rattle the windows of the Burrow. The girl jumped as there was a soft knock at her bedroom door, her head bumping against the headboard with a thud. The door opened a crack,

"Is it all right if I come in, Gin?" Rubbing her head, annoyed at her own skittishness, Ginny gave a grunt of approval. Hermione slipped into the room, her nightgown fluttering about her legs as she leaned against the door, shutting it.

"You can't sleep either?" Ginny whispered, scooting over to make room for her friend in the bed. Hermione went to the window and looked past the rain spotted glass to the blustering storm outside.

"No," She responded, sitting down at the foot of the bed, "I never cared for thunderstorms much." Ginny laughed and crawled over the squeaking mattress, shoulders rolling like a wave as she approached with feline precision.

"I'll protect you," The younger girl cooed, laying her head in Hermione's lap. The brunette stroked Ginny's head for a moment, a soft smile rising on the gentle slope of her lips.

"Sweet of you to say, Gin, but I don't need protection. I just didn't want to be alone." Ginny lifted herself onto an elbow and looked up at the older girl.

"I'm glad," Her brown, doe eyes flickered over Hermione's, watching as the girl lay down, propping herself up on her elbow, hand lost beneath her wave of curly hair. The redhead's hand skimmed down Hermione's bare arm, causing the girl to shiver, tracing the dip of her waist, rising over the curve of her hips. Ginny brought her face very close to her friend's, half lidded she whispered against her freckled cheek, "I didn't want to be alone tonight either."

Her voice was like syrupy honey, oozing down in liquid bridges from between the gaps between her teeth. She leaned into Hermione's ear and opened her lips, the softest noise of them parting, a chorus. The brunette could hear her breathing, feel the muggy air over her neck, inside her ear, on her cheek. Then teeth, biting down with the sweetest ferocity and dragging the blunt edge down to the lobe. A soft moan escaped Hermione, her eyes easing shut. Hot breath, hot lips burnt against Hermione's mouth as Ginny stole a kiss. Instinctively the brunette girl pulled away and turned her cheek,

"We shouldn't Gin," Hermione muttered, cheeks already flushed, eyes already pleading, "What if your Mum hears?" Ginny smiled and leaned forward, almost touching their lips together before pulling away with a mischievous smile,

"They've been asleep for ages, Mione," She touched her forehead to the girl's, strands of red head falling across her eyes, "Kiss me."

Hermione obeyed, pressing her lips to her friend's and stretching out the plush bedding beneath. Ginny's hand ran down the cream stretch of skin on Hermione's neck, her thumb grazing Hermione's chin before she glided it into the girl's mouth. The brunette girl took it into her mouth for a moment, her brown eyes meeting the lusting pair beside her. One leg and then the other shifted beneath Ginny as Hermione climbed around her, straddling her hips from behind, pushing her down into the blankets beneath. Hermione lifted the skirt of the redhead's nightdress, hands groping the exposed flesh as Ginny watched, resisting the urge to grind her hips into the mattress. The brunette greedily ran her hands over the plump behind, skimming up the small of Ginny's back. The redheaded girl had to bite her tongue to hold back a moan as Hermione's fingernails gently scratched the skin on the way back down, the tremor of feeling left behind highly sensual, erotic.

Ginny instead rolled onto her back, wrapping her legs around Hermione's waist as the girl crawled back over her and then kissed down her neck, leaving flushed marks as she went. She nipped at Ginny's flesh through the cloth of her nightgown, kissed over the material as she worked her way down the girl's torso, hands straggling behind. Hermione licked at Ginny's hipbone after lifting the dress up above her stomach.

A smile broke like morning light over Ginny's face, a sigh escaping her as Hermione kissed through her panties, her long brown hair tickling the younger girl's stomach as they trailed over the skin. With a toss of her hair Hermione returned to Ginny, kissing her lips more softly than before, her hands running over Ginny's crotch so delicately she wondered if it had been by mistake. Ginny's thigh between her legs Hermione began a slow grind, her eyes clouding with pleasure, her exhales gushing from between her pink lips as she worked herself into a euphoric state. Mid-kiss the redhead sat up and pulled her nightgown over her head, revealing her soft curving torso, delicately protruding ribs and pert breasts.

Instantly Hermione was pushing her back down into the plush beneath, her mouth covering Ginny's already hard nipples, the brunette's tongue swirling around them, lapping at them. Her eyes watched Ginny's changing expressions, her brows furrowing as she moved to the other nipple, taking it into her mouth, sucking and then running the edge of her teeth over the pink bud. Ginny flinched and let out a small whimper. Hermione smiled and ran her hand down the redhead's sides, hooking her thumbs beneath the waist of Ginny's panties and guiding them off.

"Spread your legs," Hermione purred, her hand already seeking the pink flesh below, "I want to taste you." The redhead felt herself fall apart, the brunette's fingers stroking her, playing about the slit of her opening and then sinking deep inside. Ginny gasped, arching back into the blankets, her mouth spread wide in a half voiced groan. The symphony of pleasure reached Hermione's eager ears and the girl took that as her cue, kissing the flesh of Ginny's inner thighs until the girl squirmed and gave delicious, pleading moans. Hermione lowered herself over the girl's wet cunt and licked over the opening, her arm snaking around Ginny's thigh for a better hold.

"Please," Ginny winced as Hermione teased her, tongue flicking over her clit, causing the girl to moan louder, a yearning in the sound which only egged Hermione on. Her hands ran over her lover's hips, thighs, exploring the velvety soft skin of the girl's arse. The redhead's hips began a slow roll into Hermione's licking, begging for more, her breathing growing labored as the maddening pleasure below intensified. Hermione felt herself growing wet with every husky whine the girl released, her fingers gently spreading Ginny as she continued on. Two fingers soon became three, Hermione's thumb resting above at the redhead's clit, her bucking hips picking up speed. A low moan grumbled past Ginny's lips as she neared climax, raising herself onto her elbows, throwing back her head, red hair pooling down over her shoulders. The girl's body suddenly tensed, delightful wetness spilling from her, juice which Hermione oh so eagerly lapped up, swallowing every last drop.

Hermione returned to a breathless Ginny, stopping to kiss her breasts which heaved as the girl returned to reality. Ginny guided Hermione's lips to hers, the taste of her cum still on the brunette's lips, making Ginny wet all over again. The older girl parted from Ginny and reclined into the pillows, a devilish grin on her still glistening lips,

"Me next."


End file.
